


adding shadows to the walls of the cave

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: philkas au in which lukas comes out to bo, and it doesnt go well, so he goes to philip





	

Part of Lukas knew that his father would find out eventually. He knew that one day the partially cracked lid was going to snap off, and everything was going to come out, and he would be left to deal with the spillage.

He just didn’t expect it so soon.

The world falls flat on its face, and it’s all Lukas can do to run out of the house, and keep going until he can’t feel his legs anymore.

He wasn’t trying to go anywhere in particular, but his feet took him to the only place he really wants to go; he finds himself at Philip’s house.

He takes a minute to catch his breath, before pulling his phone out, and sending Philip a text.

_Lukas: he knows. he knows everything._

A moment later, Philip is opening the front door, a jacket in his hand. He lifts his head, and comes to a stop when he sees Lukas.  His lips part, and he seems unsure, unsure of what to do, what to say, how to approach this.

Lukas himself is frozen.

A half beat later, Philip comes down the porch, and pulls Lukas into a hug. Lukas quickly hugs him back, arms wrapping around him. He buries his face in Philip’s hair, eyes clamped shut, letting the world disappear until all that’s left is Philip and his smell and the feel of his skin and his hands and the fabric of his shirt.

Only when he can breathe again does he pull back to look at Philip.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Lukas says. Philip’s lips turn down, and his hands slide to Lukas’ arms. He rubs them softly, and looks at Lukas.

“We’re gonna figure it out.”

Lukas nods, that stricken look still on his face.

“Come inside.” Philip says.

“I-I can’t-“

“Did you walk here? You’re freezing?” Philip asks, grabbing Lukas’ hands.

“I ran.” Lukas says blankly. Philip pulls Lukas hands up to his mouth, and blows onto them, warming his fingers.

“Just come inside.” Philip say softly. Lukas hesitates, before nodding. Philip lets go of his hands, and Lukas immediately misses their warmth. He follows Philip inside, and the two slip quietly up the stairs and past Helen and Gabe’s closed bedroom door. Once they’re inside Philip’s room, he locks the door behind them, and kicks his boots off.

“Everything is fucked, Philip. Everything. I have to go home eventually. What do I say to him? What do I-“

“Don’t think about that right now.” Philip says, pulling him down onto the bed beside him. He takes one of Lukas’ hands in his, and clasps his own hands around it, rubbing warmth into it.

“He hates me. He never wanted me to be like this. And I am, and he’s never going to forgive me for it.”

“You know it isn’t your fault.”

Lukas looks over at him, and Philip knows what he’s going to say before he opens his mouth.

“It isn’t your fault, Lukas.” He says. Lukas drops his gaze to his lap, and pulls his hand away.

“He doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t understand.”

Lukas lays back on the bed, tossing an arm over his face. Philip lays back beside him, hands folded over his stomach, eyes on the ceiling.

“You’ve got me. If everybody else…you’ll always have me.” He says.

“I don’t deserve that.”

“Shut up.”

Lukas pulls his arm away, frowning.

“What?”

“I said, shut up.”

Normally, Lukas would laugh. But instead, he rolls to face Philip, a certain sadness weighing on his features.

He reaches out, thumb grazing Philip’s cheek.

“He’s never going to forgive me.” He says.

Philip’s eyes flick around Lukas’ face, and then he’s rolling onto his side, and pulling Lukas into him. They scoot together until their noses are touching, their knees knocking together. Philip grabs a folded blanket from behind him and tugs it on top of them, leaving them in warm darkness.

“My stomach hurts.” Lukas says after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He pauses before speaking again. “I didn’t-I didn’t mean to come here. I just needed to get away. And I ended up here.”

“Im not gonna screw up anymore. I promise.” Lukas says.

“Okay.”

Lukas tilts his chin up, kissing Philip softly. It’s tender and careful, and makes Philip’s stomach twist into a knot.

A thick feeling swells in his chest as Lukas ducks his head, tucking it against Philip’s chest. Philip’s hands move to wrap around him, making a cocoon around Lukas’ torso and head.

“You can stay here. With me.”

“Thank you, Philip.” Lukas says.

Philip can feel as Lukas falls asleep; the rising and falling of his chest slows.

And this, Lukas curled up beside him, Helen and Gabe in the other room, he thinks that maybe this is home. Home doesn’t have to be a house or an apartment somewhere.

Maybe home can be holding someone you love and feeling them breathe. Maybe Philip, the boy who has never belonged anywhere, has finally found the place he fits. The person-the people-he fits with.


End file.
